This invention relates to absorbent devices, and more particularly to an improved absorbent device that is worn interlabially by female wearers for catamenial purposes, incontinence protection, or both.
All manner and variety of absorbent articles configured for the absorption of body fluids such as menses, urine and feces are well known. With respect to feminine protection devices, the art has offered two basic types; sanitary napkins have been developed for external wear about the pudendal region while tampons have been developed for internal wear within the vaginal cavity for interruption of menstrual flow therefrom. Such tampon devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,833, entitled xe2x80x9cTampon Applicatorxe2x80x9d, issued to Weigner, et al. on Nov. 1, 1983, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,986, entitled xe2x80x9cTampon Assembly With Means For Sterile Insertionxe2x80x9d, issued to Jacobs on Nov. 8, 1983.
Hybrid devices which attempt to merge the structural features of the sanitary napkins and the tampons into a single device have also been proposed. Such hybrid devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,346, entitled xe2x80x9cCatamenial Padxe2x80x9d, issued to Arone on Sep. 7, 1937, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,372, entitled xe2x80x9cFeminine Hygiene Protective Shieldxe2x80x9d, issued to Denkinger on Sep. 16, 1975. Other less intrusive hybrid devices are known as labial or interlabial sanitary napkins and are characterized by having a portion which at least partially resides within the wearer""s vestibule and a portion which at least partially resides external of the wearer""s vestibule. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,527, entitled xe2x80x9cSanitary Padxe2x80x9d, issued to Jacks on Dec. 15, 1953, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,062, entitled xe2x80x9cLabial Sanitary Padxe2x80x9d, issued to Lassen, et al. on Dec. 23, 1986.
Interlabial pads have the potential to provide even greater freedom from inconvenience because of their small size and reduced risk of leakage. Numerous attempts have been made in the past to produce an interlabial pad which would combine the best features of tampons and sanitary napkins while avoiding at least some of the disadvantages associated with each of these types of devices. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,049 issued to Delaney on Dec. 15, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,235 issued to Harmon on Jan. 7, 1969, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,392 issued to Johnson, et al. on Jun. 17, 1986, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,855 and 5,336,208 issued to Rosenbluth, et al. on Dec. 24, 1991 and Aug. 9, 1994 respectively, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,429 issued to Vukos, et al. on Jan. 16, 1996. A commercially available interlabial device is the xe2x80x9cFRESH ""N FIT PADETTExe2x80x9d (also known as xe2x80x9cINSYNCxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cINSYNC MINIFORMxe2x80x9d) interlabial pad which is marketed by Athena Medical Corp. (now known as A-Fem) of Portland, Oreg. and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,983,873 and 4,175,561 issued to Hirschman on Oct. 5, 1976 and Nov. 27, 1979, respectively.
Many of these devices have not met with great commercial success, however. There are drawbacks associated with all of the above products. For example, the device described in the Delaney patent does not appear to be capable of an easy and comfortable insertion, due to the possibility of the layers of absorbent material opening up during insertion. The commercially available xe2x80x9cPADETTExe2x80x9d ( or xe2x80x9cIN-SYNCxe2x80x9d) interlabial device suffers from the disadvantage that many consumers find it difficult to insert properly and may cause some consumers discomfort especially if not properly inserted. Even when such a device is properly inserted, it may tend to allow by-pass flow around its edges. Such flow can cause body soiling or panty soiling which many consumers find unacceptable. Additionally, previously known interlabial devices such as the xe2x80x9cPADETTExe2x80x9d interlabial pad may not reliably cover the urethra and/or the vaginal introitus during all body movements (e.g. when the wearer is squatting). Such products may also not be reliably expelled when the wearer urinates.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved interlabial device which will reduce the incidence of body and panty soiling when used. Such a device should be easy to insert and be comfortable during wear. A need exists for an interlabial device which also covers the walls of the wearer""s labia throughout a range of body motions and reliably covers the vaginal introitus and preferably also the urethra during such motions. A need also exists for an improved absorbent interlabial device which may be used as part of a system of feminine hygiene protection or with a feminine hygiene kit.
This invention relates to absorbent devices, and more particularly to an improved absorbent device that is insertable into the interlabial space of a female wearer for catamenial purposes, incontinence protection, or both.
The absorbent interlabial device of the present invention comprises a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet which is joined to the topsheet, and an absorbent core positioned between the topsheet and backsheet. The length of the absorbent interlabial device is greater than about 60 mm and less than about 130 mm. The width of the device is between about 25 and about 50 mm. The width and length of the device each exceed its thickness. Additionally, the device comprises an axis of preferred bending, preferably located generally along the longitudinal centerline of the device. When the device is folded along this axis and inserted into the wearer""s interlabial space, the topsheet maintains contact with the walls of the wearer""s labia.
In a preferred embodiment, the length of the device may be between about 90 and about 105 mm. Preferably, the liquid pervious topsheet may be constructed of rayon or needle punched rayon. The absorbent core may also be constructed of rayon, cotton, or a blend of rayon and cotton. The backsheet of the absorbent interlabial device is preferably water dispersible. Preferably, the device comprises biodegradable materials. A tab may be attached to the backsheet of the device to facilitate insertion and optional removal of the device with the fingers.
The present invention also relates to a method of using an absorbent interlabial device, such as the absorbent interlabial device described above, as part of a system of feminine hygiene products. The method comprises the steps of inserting an interlabial device into the interlabial space of the wearer, placing a sanitary napkin in the crotch portion of a panty-type undergarment, then pulling the undergarment into its usual wearing position without removing the sanitary napkin from the undergarment or the interlabial device from the wearer""s interlabial space such that the sanitary napkin rests adjacent the pudendal region of the wearer and the interlabial device and the sanitary napkin are worn simultaneously. In preferred methods of the present invention, the method may further include the steps of removing the interlabial device prior to urination then, subsequent to urination, inserting a new interlabial device which is worn simultaneously with the sanitary napkin. Optionally, the interlabial device may be expelled by urination, then a second interlabial device may be inserted into the wearer""s interlabial space and worn simultaneously with the sanitary napkin.
In another aspect of the present invention, the invention comprises a feminine hygiene kit. The kit is comprised of a sanitary napkin and an absorbent interlabial device packaged in a common package. Such a kit facilitates use of a system of feminine hygiene products such as in the method described above. The sanitary napkin and interlabial device are each adapted such that they may be worn simultaneously. Preferably, the absorbent interlabial device included in the kit has all of the preferred features of the absorbent interlabial device described above.
The absorbent interlabial device of the present invention may also be used as part of a system of feminine hygiene products in conjunction with an absorbent tampon. Such a method comprises the steps of inserting a tampon into the vaginal cavity of the wearer, inserting an absorbent interlabial device into the interlabial space of the wearer, and wearing the tampon and the absorbent interlabial device simultaneously for a period of time. The absorbent interlabial device used in such a method comprises a liquid pervious topsheet, and liquid impervious backsheet joined to said topsheet, and an absorbent core positioned between the two.
Another feminine hygiene kit comprises the absorbent interlabial device of the present invention packaged in a common package with an absorbent vaginal tampon. The absorbent interlabial device comprises a liquid pervious topsheet, a liquid impervious backsheet joined to the topsheet, and an absorbent core positioned between the topsheet and the backsheet. The absorbent interlabial device is adapted to be worn within the interlabial space of the wearer wherein at least half of the device resides within such interlabial space. Each of the absorbent vaginal tampon and the absorbent interlabial device are adapted such that both may be worn simultaneously.